


The Metal Glen

by Happy_Cow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abduction, Delusional Kylo Ren, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Minor Character Death, Monsterfucking, Naked Female Clothed Male, POV First Person, POV Rey (Star Wars), Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey is sixteen, Robot Sex, Sad Ending, Sad Kylo Ren, Spooky, TW youtubers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Cow/pseuds/Happy_Cow
Summary: Rey tries to start up her Youtube career by visiting an abandoned theme park, where something waits for her.Will she get out alive?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	The Metal Glen

**Author's Note:**

> aaAAAA I LIVE!!!

I don’t think The Guys are showing up for this. The thing is: they don’t need to. Finn and Poe Dameron only have to post a video of them playing Dark Souls in order to make five figures between them. It’s just the laziest content, honestly, but they’re two reasonably funny, attractive boys. Tumblr ships them together. They complain about it, but I would _kill_ for that kind of leverage. I would do lesbian things to Rose if it could get me out of the scrapyard.

I’m not Finn or Poe, though I really wished they’d have showed up so I could get more views. And so I could feel a little safer. But whatever — I’m Rey Nima, and I don’t need no man. The perimeter of the park is surrounded by a rusted fence topped with concertina wire. It’s a good thing I’m not climbing over it... 

The wire cutters that I’m ‘borrowing’ take care of the fence and I hustle my skinny butt inside. The wire bangs back into place with a sound like shopping carts colliding. Fun.

A whole bunch of leaves obscure the pavement. The sun is really pretty right now; I hope my phone captures that. I’ve looked at really old Visitor’s Guides, and based on the road that I took, I think I’m in Takodana Forest? There’s a creepy looking rock-castle, next to a manmade lake covered in muck. Cool background.

Another benefit to having more bodies here, is that one of us could be the cameraguy or girl. First I pan an establishing shot over the coast of the lake and the castle; I‘ll play some royalty-free music over that when I edit this back home. The easy part is over; now comes the YouTube part. I aim the phone camera at my face. I don’t know how Finn and Poe do it without hating themselves.

“What’s up guys! It’s Rey here. I’m at —.” Fuck, where am I? Once I’ve lost my place, I get that ugly scowl and I have to start over. Plutt says I get my brains from my mother, but I think he smacked me around so much it gave me short term memory issues. Rose sends me a text — 

7:22 PM

Can I come along?

_Rose_

The _nerve_! I’m already here! I’m not waiting an hour for Paige to drive her here, too—. A leaf crunches.

Something’s watching me.

Something’s standing behind me, watching me.

I’m turned towards the lake and the castle, but there’s a pathway behind me with a cluster of trees. My phone is in my hand, but I’m only pretending to read it. Could it be somebody else..? When I parked, mine’s wasn’t the only car — there was a van parked at the corner covered in a blue tarp, and at the very end was one of those orange earth-scooper machines. But those looked derelict. Sweat broke out on my palms, and my fingers went numb and tingly like when Plutt comes home from the bar. Slowly, I try to turn around.

Then my phone just _purrs_ in my hand — _Rose is calling_! The leaves explode behind me, I spin around—! There’s nothing there but trees. Was it a squirrel? No, too big... a deer? Dammit, the sun isn’t even down and I’m jumping at shadows. Thanks a lot, _Rose_. From now on, everything is _Rose’s_ fault, and _Finn_ and _Poe’s_ , too.

“Hello!?” I snap, barking into the receiver.

“I got your text too late,” Rose whines. “Are you there already?”

“Yes, Rose! You’re too late!”

“I didn’t think you would go this early. Finn too; he thought you’d wait until dark so that it’s spookier,” Rose says. “Where are you? Wait there and we’ll get you.”

“What, in like, two hours? I’m getting home at nine no matter what.” I don’t care. I’m not waiting for those three to start filming; that’s some BS. Plutt expects me up at sunrise on the weekend.

“Two at most,” Rose promises. “I think Poe is still at work.”

“Fine. I’m just gonna scout the place by myself, y’know, before it gets too _fuckin_ _dark_ to see anything.”

“Well... be careful,” Rose says.

“ _You three should be careful._ ” I’ll bet Finn and Poe will be platonically jumping over each other and screaming and memeing at the sight of their own shadows. This was supposed to be _my_ idea, but they want to turn it into clickbait: _Haunted Theme Park at 4 AM!?_ schlock. 

... You know, I _think_ I can find something better than Takodana. Something _big_.

.

What I find is the main _thoroughfare_ that is the main avenue of the park. There’s all these set pieces of alien houses carved out of rock. Dirt and leaves stain the pavement and every exposed, unwashed doorway and window sill. All of the gift shops and restaurants were gutted, so there’s these large rents in the walls and ceilings where the lights and wiring were just _ripped_ out... Here comes that feeling of being _watched_ , again...

I stand in the center of an avenue and do that slow pan at all the empty houses and shops. Then I turn the camera on myself and start my opener again: “Hey, guys! It’s Rey. I’m at...” The first and last Star Wars theme park opened in 1985 and closed around the early 2000s because of declining ticket sales. Critics said the prequels killed it, killed the entire franchise that the creator had in mind. I wish I could’ve seen it — I like the original and the prequel, unironically. And I bet I would’ve liked the theme park; Plutt would have thrown a _fit_...

Now, where to _go?_ I —.

... There’s a bird, a little plush _bird-rat_. It’s a brown and white Beanie-Baby, with two round plastic dots for eyes. A heart-shaped tag dangles off it. I get as close as a foot away. It’s sitting on top of a concrete bollard, in front of what used to be another gift shop. 

Um. 

Was it always there? Or did I just notice it?

On my phone, I replay the video I just made. I’m spinning around like a moron. One second it isn’t there, and the next...

Those kitschy stone walls grow just a little taller, closing in. I don’t feel well. Somebody’s _in_ the park with me.

“ _Hello!?_ ” ... Am I screaming now? _Should_ I be screaming now? Maybe Finn and Poe are pulling my leg; maybe they’ve made it here already. _Prank Gone Wrong_. “ _This isn’t funny! Come out!_ ”

I jump — the wind blows past, scattering leaves. It buffets the fuzz on the stuffed animal, and I catch the thing before it falls. It’s soft, and small in my hands. The shiny, heart-shaped tag attached to it, calls it a _Porg_. It’s pretty cute. Looking at it makes me feel that maybe it’s a harmless prankster; I’m probably being filmed right now myself, hence the prickling down my back. But I can’t shake the feeling that I should probably go home...

.

My tires are cut.

When I walk back on the Takodana path through the hole in the fence, and I notice that my car is broken into. The driver’s side window is smashed and there’s glass all over the seat. I brush it off the best I can and I try to start the car, and it slides and wobbles on its ruined wheels for a minute like a dying animal.

I take out my phone: No Service. The wind is picking up outside something fierce. The trees are bending and groaning above my head, and the leaves crackle in the air like a thousand, _thousand_ cicadas. I. I’m so fucking _stupid_ for coming here alone. For some reason I just pull Mr. Porg to my chest. I feel just a _little_ better, hugging him.

... Wait, there’s a reason why I didn’t park at the front entrance. Sometimes a guard is stationed out there to keep trespassers out. Maybe I can go there, find somebody, and just outrun the... _storm_ , and the **serial killer** who _slashed_ my _tires_.

Could I outrun him? ... Was the same man who gave me Mr. Porg, the same person who broke into my car and slashed my tires? ... I _walked_ back to the parking lot; I should’ve been able to _see_ or _hear_ him. Is he watching me _now_?

.

It gets dark really fast, and the wind grows stronger. It wasn’t supposed to rain today, but the first droplets of water touch my face. I see more Porgs, and other little toys. They sit inside the empty storefronts and in other crevices. I think he’s trying to lure me deeper into the park. Fat chance of _that_ happening. I left Porg inside the car.

There’s those rotary-style ticket booths straight ahead of me, and I leap over it. I can’t do the same to the fence outside. My hands are going to be so _sore_ after this...

“ _Hey_!” A light winks on over my face; I can’t see anything, except a shadow standing in front of the fence. “ _You’re not supposed to be in there..._ ”

Cops? _Guards?_ I try to move my head to get a better look, but the light is _right_ in my eyes. “You have to help me,” I blurt out. “There’s a — a _man_ , following me!”

“Put your hands in the air,” he snarls. I do as he says and he snorts derisively at the wire cutters in my hand. A walkie-talkie crackles. “Mitaka, I got one by the entrance,” he drawls. To me, he says, “Don’t you think about running off. You’re in _big trouble_.”

“I just - I wanted to make a YouTube video.” _God_ I’m an _idiot_. “ _Please_ , Officer, _he broke into my car and slashed my tires_.”

“Mitaka, where the fuck are you?” he mutters. The flashlight flickers down. I can see nothing but grey floating spots. The fence rattles violently. A uniformed man with red-tinged hair fiddles with a padlock in the fence; the flashlight is in his teeth. It’s dark, and a light rain sprays down over us, burning my eyes. He’s taking his sweet time. I need to get out of here, _I need to get out_. 

The rain comes in earnest, and then the guard swears and stamps his feet. “This is what you get for sneaking in!” he cries accusingly, eyes flashing in his face. 

“Please, just — give me the keys, and I’ll try all of them!” He cusses at that. I crouch down to try to cut the wires, while he swears that I’ll pay for it. This is the worst day of my life. I make a big enough hole to squeeze my way through, when the guard grabs my shoulders and drags me out. The fence tangles in my hair, and I scrape my hands against the pavement. Did I mention that this is the worst day of my life?

He rushes me to a patrol car, but before throwing me inside, he pushes me onto the wet hood and claps handcuffs on my wrists. And he takes my wire cutters. “ _Waste of my fucking time_ ,” he snaps, shoving me in the back. 

I don’t know why he’s so pissed off at me. I try to tell him that I think there’s somebody else in the park, but he turns around and tells me to shut the fuck up. He presses his walkie-talkie a couple times, trying to call Mitaka. A pit forms at the bottom of my stomach. Rain beats down on the windows. I wonder if Rose is worried about me; I hope she and the boys won’t try to drive here.

Just then, his walkie-talkie crackles to life. He answers it: “Mitaka? Where the fuck are you?” he demands. 

A staticked warble cuts the air.

“Come again? I didn’t catch that,” he remarks acidly.

The hissing sound rises in pitch. A reedy, muffled voice answers back, “ _I_... _got_... _lost_.”

“ _Again_?” huffs the officer. “ _Moron_.” He turns around to give me a once-over. His tongue slides over his upper lip. “I caught _one_ ,” he says. “Listen. Let’s call it _quits_ tonight. I’m waiting in the car.”

Static. “ _Open_... _the_... _door_...” The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I think... 

The officer recoils. He arches his neck, looking out of the windows. It’s nighttime, and the rain drives down the windowpanes. I think he’s trying to figure out where Mitaka is. When he looks at me, I start shaking my head. He sneers at me; I don’t like this. Once the locks click open, I shrink down inside my seat.

The walkie-talkie clicks and crackles, chittering.

“What’s that?” the officer drawls.

A hushing sound. “... _Rey_ ...”

_Lock the fucking doors! Uncuff me, fucking drive, let me out let me out let me out!_

“Don’t make me go back there, bitch!” the officer snarls. “Shut up!” While he screams at me, the driver’s side door opens. The officer spins around, just as he’s grabbed by the throat. Then he disappears. It’s like one of those Wiley Coyote cartoons; in one frame he’s there, and in the next frame, he’s just _gone_. Somebody’s screaming right in my ears, until I realize that that’s just me. 

Don’t think too much about how I got out... Two neurons fire in my head, so I back myself against the door handle and pull. I fall backwards onto wet tarmac. Head _cracks,_ hard, and I see stars where there aren’t any. I roll up to my feet, stumbling. I don’t feel good...

I knew I should have waited. Finn and Poe would’ve given me more views than my stupid face ever could. Rose thought so, too, but she was nice about it. If I get home, Plutt is going to _kill_ me for losing that car.

“Rey,” he says again. The static follows me. It’s not just the walkie-talkie; it’s in his voice, like he’s something from a nightmare. Or a machine. If I’m going to die, I want to see what does it, so I turn around. 

He’s tall. It’s hard to look at him, because looking up makes me dizzy, and I think he’s wearing a cloak. Instead of a face, there’s this metal plate; the rain makes quicksilver tears down the the eyeholes.

“I waited,” he says, “so long, for you.” His voice is muffled. Besides the helmet and the rain and the ringing in my ears, everything is sort of fading away at the edges. This is unreal to me. In my nightmares, I’m normally dead by now.

A metal hand reaches toward me; his finger drags along my jaw, tracing a strand of hair. It feels... cold, _inhuman_. _Bad_. I step backwards.

His hand circles my arm next, and his grip is as solid as the handcuffs around my wrists. “Let’s go home, little one,” he says. He sweeps my legs out from under me, and he takes me ‘ _home_ ’.


End file.
